Finally Married
by A Silly Production
Summary: At last, our Osaka couple have tied the knot...with regrets?


FINALLY MARRIED

discalmer: i don't own DC..

...

They were no longer Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha, but rather Mr. and Mrs. Hattori Heiji.

It was a pathetic.

Their marriage was out of pity-and could feel it, even if he didn't say it.

It was a months after the marriage that Kazuha started to get this certain feeling.

…Two months ago….

was in a very dangerous stake out with Mr. Hattori, and was severely injured that led Mr. Toyama to being comatose. When Kazuha heard of the news of her unconscious father, she fainted. When she did regain consciousness, she was not herself. She was no longer bubbly and happy and having 'lovers bicker' with Heiji. Mrs. Toyama had tried her hardest not to be weak in front of others, but could anyone really blame her? The doctors told her that her husband had a low chance of regaining consciousness again. She kept this as her little secret. And seeing how Mrs. Toyama was unemployed, she basically had Kazuha to provide financial aid from. "I'll find a job." Mrs. Toyama said. Kazuha didn't want to tell her no, but her current job couldn't support them two either.

The Hattori's invited them to dinner one night. And tonight, while the older folks were talking, Heiji and Kazuha were up in his room like old days working on a case, that he surprisingly wanted her help on.

That's when he asked her to marry him.

She was happy—no relieved that maybe he had gotten the idea that she was head over heels in love with him. But quickly after he proposed she saw something in his eyes that made her think that he wasn't asking her out of love—but maybe rather sorrow, maybe because of her dad. So instead of jumping into his arms and crying out "YES!" she patted his hand and said; "this is a surprise, Heiji…" the smile on his face quickly disappeared. "I'll have to think about it first." She said and excused herself to join their mothers and Mr. Hattori.

On the way back home, Kazuha told her mother; "Heiji propose to me." The look on her mother's face was as if she had just seen a ghost, but it quickly turned into a gigantic smile and happily laughed.

"Congratulations, sweetie! Oh did he get you a ring? I didn't even see it!" She rambled on.

"Mom-I didn't accept his proposal. Yet." She shaking said.

"What?" Kazuha let out a deep sigh.

"Mom, I swear—the look on his face when he asked was….pitiful. And it made me think that he was only asking me because of dad."

"Sweetie, Heiji's your friend. What kind of a friend would he be if he only married you out of pity? He would never do anything like that. I know him. And I know that he loves you. I see the way he stares at you…and how you look at him." Kazuha sighed.

It was true. Everyone tells her that Heiji was in love with her but she refused to believe it until the words came out of his very mouth. She didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing.

That night—she told her mother that she wanted to head over to the hospital for a while. But as soon as she got to her father's room, she noticed someone else was there.

Heiji.

He seemed to be concentrating on something very hard. His elbows were propped on his knees and his hands had clutched into a prayer form. She knocked on the door silently and allowed herself in. "Hi." She said in a small voice.

"Hey." He replied rearranging himself from his prayer state. She had pulled up a chair and sat across from Heiji, holding her father's hand. "Kazuha," he said quietly, "I didn't mean to scare you tonight. About the proposal. I just—I don't—" he was having trouble finding the right words.

"it's ok Heiji. I was surprised. After all you always said that you'd never want to marry an ahou like me." She forced a smile.

"I only said that to get everyone off of my back. I never meant it." Heiji admitted.

"So…you're willing to marry me because…..?" Kazuha asked.

"because…"

'_Tell me you love me..'_

"Because you're important to me. And…"

'_And that you want to make me the happiest woman alive..'_

"And because I can't imagine myself without you." He had said with tender green eyes.

Kazuha smiled. _'It wasn't 'I love you', but close enough.' _She thought. He thought that there was no way out of this mess alive. Her father as on the verge of dying and here he is proposing to his lifelong best friend. He wasn't sure what made him ask her in the first place. He wasn't even prepared. He left the ring back at home, no blessing from his parents yet…not even a declaration of love. All he had was—

"Yes." She replied. Heiji's thought stopped in a sudden halt.

"What?" He asked disbelieving.

"Ahou..I said 'yes'." Heiji surprised her with a hug and she lightly hugged him back. This was the first time that they've ever hugged without someone crying on the other's shoulders.

She felt by how tense the hug was that this marriage was already on the verge of becoming a mistake.

Heiji dropped his fiancé home they both agreed to tell their families tomorrow. For tomorrow will be a new day. And a new beginning for them both.

Mr. and Mrs. Hattori were elastic about the idea of them 'finally' getting married and Mrs. Toyama smiled and told her daughter that 'she was going to be happier this way'.

Five weeks.

They had planned to get married a month from the visit in the hospital. They decided it was going to be a western style. The planning was impossible because Heiji was never there to decide how he wanted the wedding. Kazuha was starting to think that he didn't care. But she forced the thought away and repeatedly told herself that Heiji loves her, that's why they were getting married. But she couldn't do this alone; she decided to call the Ran for help. Ran and Shinichi had come from Tokyo to help Kazuha with the wedding plans. Although the Great Detective of the East had to return to Tokyo a few days later because of a case, leaving Ran in Osaka with Kazuha.

Four weeks to go.

Things were beginning to go back to normal. Kazuha was close to being herself again. Heiji had taken time to eat out with her on some days and the rest, he worked himself tired from cases and running back and forth to see Kazuha.

They weren't romantic. They never were and it didn't seem to sprout a problem between them. Whenever they ate out, it was always somewhere in the open or with a crowd. They didn't hold hands, and they most definitely did not kiss. Neither of them dared trying to make the first move. They both fantasized about each other in their heads, and that's where it stays—in their heads.

Three weeks left.

Now, everything was in a hurry to get done. Heiji promised to talk about the wedding plans whenever he got time with her. And she was ok with that. After all, she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. She hoped. Shinichi came back to visit the gang, and most importantly visit his wife. Ran felt like she was getting married all over again, only this time to Kazuha. She shook her head dismissing the thought. Later that night, Ran found Kazuha at the kitchen table alone with a cup of coffee, quietly weeping. "What are you doing up so late?" Ran asked. Kazuha quickly wiped her tears away and forced a smiled.

"I'm just—thinking."

"About what?" Ran asked. Kazuha heaved a long sigh.

"About my dad." She said. The simple smile on Ran's face immediately disappeared.

"oh, I'm sorry Kazuha-chan."

"No, it's ok." Kazuha smiled. "I was just thinking of how much my father would have wanted to be at the wedding. And how much I want him to be there."

"Have you talked to Heiji about this?" Ran asked.

"No. It's going to take a miracle before my father wakes up. And I don't know if Heiji can wait that long."

"If Hattori-kun loves you, and I know he does, he'll wait." Kazuha smiled and nodded. "Now get some sleep. We still haven't found you a dress yet. We're going shopping tomorrow. You need all the strength you can get. Trust me." Kazuha watched Ran head up to her room and Kazuha soon followed.

Two weeks left.

A miracle happened. She was in a middle of having lunch with her mother when she got the news that her father had gain consciousness. She and her mother rushed to the hospital finding her dad being hooked up to less cords and the doctors speaking to him. Kazuha immediately tear up as she saw his eyes open and a great big smile on his face. He wasn't able to talk much but he held his girls tight. Kazuha told him of how she was engaged. "I know. Heiji prayed you'd agree to marry him. He asked for my blessing." Kazuha's eyes widen.

Maybe he did love her after all.

Heiji felt a heavy load of weight lifted from his fiancé's fragile shoulders when he saw her face gleaming at her conscious father. She was finally herself again. When she wasn't with Ran planning the wedding, she took all the time she can to spend with her father. The doctors were amazed at how Mr. Toyama's legs worked. It was good as new. Heiji was relieved that she was now herself again. He finally got up the courage to ask her out. On a real date this time. On a romantic date.

She denied him.

She said it was too late for a date, and she'd much rather spend time with her father anyways. Deep inside…it hurt him. But he laughed it off and said that he'll stay with her and her father. She smile and nodded.

One week left.

Heiji had a surprise for his beloved best friend/wife-to-be. He blindfolded her and drove thirty minutes to who-knows-where. "Heiji, are we there yet?" she whined like a little child.

"yes." He parked the car, and helped her get out of the car. "Ok, you can look now." He said as he untied the blind fold. "Surprise."

She was looking at a house. A small house. "Heiji. I'm staring at a house."

"yea." He said nodding, obviously trying to hold his smile in.

"Why am I looking at a house?"

"Ahou! It's not just any house!" Heiji exclaimed.

"It's not?" Kazuha said disbelievingly.

"Nope. It's our house." Kazuha's mouth dropped and she didn't know what to do but hug him.

"Oh, Heiji! Why—"

"I'd figure since we are getting married. We should have a place of our own. I already had your stuff moved in here." Kazuha stared at him in awe. "You don't like it?" He asked sadly.

"No! No…no…I love it. Thank you, Heiji." She said and hugged him again. "Can't wait to move in." she said with a glisten in her eyes and smiled.

Ran was waiting for the Heiji and Kazuha to return from their new home. Heiji left the two girls to talk while he went and showered. "Kazuha-chan, I have something I want to ask you." Ran said.

"What is it?" Kazuha asked.

"What…are you going to be wearing on your wedding day?" She asked with her cheeks red-er.

"What do you mean? I'm going to be wearing my wedding dress, of course!" Kazuha exclaimed.

"No," Ran laughed and pulled out a bag. "I got you a gift." Kazuha gave her a confused look and peeked into the bag.

"Ran-chan! These are—"

"Undergarments. I wanted your first time to be special!" Kazuha blushed.

"How do you know it's my first time?" she joked.

"I know you would have saved yourself for Hattori-kun only." Ran said.

"Thanks, Ran-chan. This bra and panties are really cute! This is very nice of you."

"Make sure to wear it though." Kazuha blushed as she promised to wear it.

Wedding Day.

She was nervous and honestly, she couldn't wait until the wedding was over. Since she had her father back, she felt like now she was only using Heiji to take her mind off of her father. Maybe she should call the wedding off. No! She can't do that either. The only thing she ever wanted was to marry Heiji since she was young, and now it was finally happening. Did she really want to throw that all away? "Kazuha! Hurry! It's time!"

The slow music played and before she knew it, it was all over. The vows were exchanged, the 'I do's' were said and done. The only hard part was the 'kiss the bride'. Heiji grew an instant pink as the priest announced the words. It must have been embarrassing—they've been friends for the longest of times and yet—they couldn't kiss once in front of everyone. Kazuha saw how immobile Heiji was, so she stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips and pulled back. The crowd cheered, and they drove off to their new home.

He didn't carry her up to their bedroom and made love to her all night. Instead he helped her get out of the car and away they went to start unpacking their belongings in their new home. And as if this wasn't awkward enough, when night time rolled around, it got even weirder. Honestly, she didn't mind rolling in the bed with the one man she loved but—he seemed so afraid of her, she didn't want to scare him off even more. She showered and changed and got ready for bed. Heiji soon followed.

So there they were in bed with each facing a different direction. Heiji dozed off to sleep quicker than she thought. Maybe the wedding took a lot out of him. "Heiji?" she asked softly. When she was sure that he was asleep, she moved closer to him and carefully rested her head against his back.. Slowly…she drifted off to slumber as well.

A month rolled into two months and soon Kazuha kept her intimate affairs with him a secret. She'd cuddle up next to him in bed when he was asleep and before he'd ever wake up, she'll sleep on her side as if nothing had ever happened the night before. She must have been desperate for some attention because not once did they share a kiss or barely a two-way hug. She barely saw him anymore because of their jobs. She was beginning to think this marriage was a mistake.

It started as a normal night for them. When she heard the light snore from him and then she'll wrap her arms around his strong beautiful body and fall into a deep sleep. But he woke up in the middle of the night finding arms wrapped around him tightly. He maneuvered around to see Kazuha burying her face in his back. He unwrapped himself from her and felt that between his shoulder blades he felt his shirt soaked. He didn't wake her up but he took off his shirt seeing a puddle on his back. He confusingly looked at Kazuha, only to find that she'd been crying. And his shirt didn't just prove that but the sheets that her head had been sleeping on were also stained with her tears. He knew that one way or another, the reason for her tears was because of him.

Heiji threw the shirt into the hamper in their closet and without putting on another shirt, crawled back into bed with her. He put her arms around him and he draped his arms around her small body and stared at her the rest of the night through.

The next morning, she found herself up against his naked chest. She embarrassedly pulled away quietly without making a scene. But he held onto her before she could get away. "wait." He mumbled tiredly. She guiltily blushed and sat back down on their king sized bed. "Is this what you want? A more…intimate relationship?" He asked in a deep voice she didn't know he had. She'd be lying if she said 'no'. And she was too embarrassed to say 'yes', because she knew that the feelings she had for him were a one way road. He could never fall for her. "Zuha…." He growled against her ear.

"Hm?" she dazedly mumbled. He gazed into her warm, deep, green eyes and smiled.

"I asked you a question." Gaining enough strength, she pulled away from him and rushed to the bathroom. Disappointment grew shortly inside of him after she left.

She got ready for a lunch date with Mr. and Mrs. Kudo Shinichi. Heiji was busy with a case but he promised would only take a few minutes. The Kudos and Kazuha stayed at their little restaurant for almost three hours just talking and laughing…and waiting for Heiji. After all, he did promise that he'd come. Shinichi excused himself to the bathroom and Ran grinned at Kazuha drinking her third cup of coffee. "So, Kazuha-chan…how did Heiji like my 'little gift'?" Ran grinned cheekily. A mixture of embarrassment and guilt ran through Kazuha's body.

"Actually, Ran-chan…Heiji and I never…" Kazuha left the sentence hanging.

"wait—you're telling me that during the two months that you two've been married that not once did you two make love?" Kazuha blushed even redder and shook her head. "Petting? Cuddling? Foreplay?" Kazuha shook her head every time. "Kissing?" Kazuha shook her head. "Not EVEN _kissing_?"

"Nope."

"But you want do want to be intimate with him, right?" Ran asked.

"I…just want him to treat me like a wife, and not just the best friend." Kazuha said sadly. "And I'm not sex crazy over him either, so I mean I guess it's all right."

"Kazuha-chan." She said sternly. "No one would dare turn down a body like yours. He's just shy. I mean, you two didn't even date before you guys got married. This is a huge change for the both of you." Kazuha forced a smile.

"Ran-chan, thanks. But I don't think—"

"hey—look who's here." Ran said interrupting her as Heiji entered through the front doors. Heiji caught a glimpse of Ran and she waved him over.

"Hi." A familiar voice echoed as he addressed Ran and turned and sat next to Kazuha who was slightly blushing from their earlier incident.

"Ahou…I think you owe and apology to Ran-chan and Kudo-kun. They've been waiting for you." Kazuha said slightly irritated as she refused to look at him.

"Oh, Ran—I'm really sorry. I didn't think the case would have taken this long."

"it's ok, Hattori-kun. Hattori-kun, do you ever greet your wife with a kiss? Or even a peck on the cheek?" Heiji confusingly looked at Kazuha who was giving Ran a glare.

"Uh…are you two ok?" Heiji asked looking back and forth from the two girls.

"I think—"Ran started.

"We're fine." Kazuha quickly answered.

"Ok…." Heiji shrugged. "Where's Kudo?"

"he went to the men's room. Actually he's been in there for a while. Why don't you go check up on him?" Kazuha answered as if she was trying to shoo him away. Heiji gave them a confusing look.

"Ok, then. I'll be right back…Excuse me." He said and left.

"Ran-chan! What do you think you were doing?" Kazuha sneered at her. Ran chuckled.

"Oh come on, Kazuha-chan! You knew what I was doing. I was going to ask him to kiss you. As a greeting…or as lovers…"

"Ran-chan…I don't want to push him…" Kazuha whined.

Heiji was about to enter the men's room but was grabbed by Shinichi by surprise. "Kudo! What are you doing?" Heiji asked alarmed.

"Shh…listen." He said and held up a mini earphone.

"…Ran-chan…whenever Heiji's ready to move on, he'll do it. But for now, I just want things to flow naturally. " It was Kazuha's voice, he noticed. His eyes grew wide as he suddenly was aware that Shinichi haden't been in the bathroom at all but rather spying on their wives.

"How'd you get—"

"I planted a bug under the table. I knew there was something wrong with Kazuha—and knowing that Ran wouldn't tell me, I hid the mic under the table to help you."

"To help me? You're spying on my wife!" Heiji angrily snatched the earphone away along with its earlier recordings.

"Wait! Hattori, I think you might want to listen to that before you destroy it." Shinichi said. Eager to hear what Kazuha had said, he put the tape back in the tape recorder and listened to the recording.

"….during the two months that you two've been married that not once did you two make love?..."

Heiji was embarrassed. Not just because Ran had found out that he and Kazuha had never been intimate before but Kudo also knew. He painfully sighed and rubbed his temples. All he could ponder on was how hurt she must have been. It wasn't that he didn't want to be romantic with her; he just always felt that she wasn't comfortable with seeing their naked bodies touched. He never initiated the movement because he thought that maybe Kazuha wasn't in love with him like he was with her. Maybe he _was_ afraid.

Just that night, he decided to do something about it. He decided to get drunk.

Kazuha felt something tickle her neck. She tiredly waved whatever it was away and fell back to sleep. It didn't take long before Heiji started to breath down her neck again. He rested his head on her shoulders and lightly but passionately nibbled on collarbone. Kazuha woke up again irritated and found Heiji on top of her, doing god knows what. "Heiji! What are you doing?" She asked alarmed and sat up covering herself with the blanket.

"I think this night is long overdue, don't you think?" Heiji breathed out taking off his shirt and crawled towards her.

"You're drunk!" she noted loudly and swatted his hand away from her which was coming closer and closer.

"it was the only way that I'd allow myself to do this to you." He urgently held her head and kissed her hungrily.

"Hmmmmmm….Get off of me!" She pushed him away angrily.

"What's wrong? Isn't this what you want since we've been married?" Kazuha angrily got out of the bed.

"I wanted this long before we were married! But not like this! Not when you're drunk!" She shouted and left the bed room. Heiji tried to stop her but she punched him in the face and he fell backwards on the bed. He was too angry with himself to go find Kazuha and calm her down. It'll only make it worse. He'll apologize tomorrow when he gets a chance to cool down as well.

The kitchen was quieter then normal. Usually his breakfast was already there for him. But after what he did, he wouldn't be surprised if he never got any breakfast from her ever again. He heard sounds of soft pounding coming from the bathroom. He leaned on the door frame thinking of what to say to her. She emerged from the bathroom fixing her shirt when she bumped into Heiji who immediately wrapped his arms around her. "Heiji—" He sniffed in her hair and let out a reliving sigh. "Heiji, what are you doing?"

"zuha…where are you going?" he asked seeing her all dressed up in the bathroom mirror.

"to work." She replied and pushed him away dully.

"Zuha—last night..i just—I wanted—"

"Heiji..i get it. I really do. Now can you let go of me?" She lied trying to pried him off of her.

"How about lunch today? My treat."

"Heiji. No!" she screamed at him. "Let's just forget your mistake, ok?" She tried to calm herself down.

"My mistake?" Heiji asked alarmed. "It wasn't a mistake, Kazuha. I know what I did yesterday was…wrong…but if I was to turn the clock, I'd do the same thing. It was the only way I'd give myself to you."

"I didn't ask for it."

"But you wanted it." He sighed. "Kudo recorded your conversation with Ran yesterday at the café. And you sounded so…desperate—" He didn't get a chance to finish before her palm came in contact with his cheek. He stared at her with his mouth dropped open and she stormed out of the house.

How could he? How could HE! Desperate? Ohhhh…he made her so made. What was he thinking? That she was a sex maniac? She couldn't focus on her work. She couldn't focus on anything. "Kazuha? Are you ok?" It was Kunisue Teruaki, a friend from school who was head over heals in love with her. "Kauzha?"

"Hm?"

"Are you ok?" he repeated.

"Yea.. sorry. Were you saying something?" Kunisue said.

"Lunch. How about it? It's already past noon." Lunch? Heiji wanted to take her out to lunch. "Come on, beautiful. My treat." Kunisue lightly pulled her out of her chair and headed off.

….

"Hi Amy," Heiji said to the counter girl working for Kazuha. "Is Kazuha in?"

"Hi Hattori-kun. And Kazuha, huh? No, she went out to lunch with Kunisue-san."

"Kunisue? Kunisue Teruaki?"

"yes. They left not too long ago."

"do you know where they went?"

"No. Sorry. But I did see them take a right when they exited the door. It looked like they might have headed downtown." Heiji thanked the woman and left. He immediately caught the sight of her happily laughing with a man who's back was turned to him. He was looking outside into a café shop. Immediately the anger in him started to rise. He was going to march in there and ask her for an explanation for being out with another man even though she is married. He huffed out angrily and marched inside.

Her eyes widen as she saw him approach her with dangerous eyes. "Kazuha? What's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost." Teruaki jokingly said.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Heiji said coming up behind him and giving him a death glare.

"Oh, Hattori…I didn't mean it as it sounded." Heiji forced a smile and sat next to Kazuha.

"You shouldn't be here." Heiji whispered in her ears.

"Neither should you." She replied. "Would you excuse me, Kunisue-san? I have to use the ladies' room."

"Go right ahead." She got up smiled at Teruaki before getting up. "So…how's the married life coming?" he asked. Heiji eyed him suspiciously and asked instead;

"Why do you want to know?" Teruaki chuckled.

"That bad, huh?"

Heiji's eyes narrowed.

"No, I just don't see why it's any of your business." Teruaki cleared his throat.

"It doesn't take a detective to see that neither you nor Kazuha is happy in this marriage. If I married her-I'd make her happy every day." Teruaki said proudly. Heiji glared at him as he paid for the coffee and left the shop. Heiji grind his teeth together angrily.

'What did he know?' Heiji thought. He was happy with the marriage. He really was. He loved her. And he didn't regret marring her.

"Where's Kunisue-san?" Kazuha asked interrupting his thoughts.

"he left."

"Why? There's still another 30 minutes of lunch left."

"Maybe he got the idea that newlyweds should spend time _alone_." Kazuha glared at him.

"You're kidding, right?" Kazuha asked unbelievably.

"What do you mean?"

"Spend time alone? What were you trying to do-Get rid of him?" Kazuha scoffed as he didn't answer her. "I can't believe you, Heiji." She got up and left the store. Heiji followed her screaming after her.

"Why? What's so wrong with wanting to spend time with you?"

"That's just it! You don't want to spend time with me. You're using me as an excuse-"

"I'm _using_ you?" Kazuha bit her lip. She didn't mean to say it out like that. He was fed up with the argument and left her alone on the sidewalk.

Their silent treatment never lasted more than a few days, this particular argument they had felt like it lasted weeks because they were never the same. They barely said anything to each other anymore. She figured that if he wasn't ready to talk yet then fine—she wasn't either. Except for the fact that she missed him.

Her secret bed affairs stopped after the café incident.

"Heiji?" She quipped in a small voice.

"hm?" He hummed as he was drying the dishes.

"My parents invited us to go have dinner with them tomorrow night. I told them we'd go."

"Fine." He dried the last of the dishes and headed off to bed. She could already feel that tomorrow's dinner was not going to go well.

She looked in their bedroom mirror. She was wearing a turquoise spaghetti-strap dress that came down to her knees and matching earrings and brown flats.

"You'll get cold in that." Heiji said passing her as he made his way into the bedroom. The small smile on Kazuha's face disappeared and looked in the mirror again. She found a light brown cardigan that her mother bought for her on her birthday, and wrapped it around her.

"Hurry Kazuha!" Heiji shouted. Kazuha looked again in the mirror one last time and tried to smile in what she saw. There was no smile. She turned off the lights and followed him out.

The ride there was quite. She kept tugging at her dress, and he kept tugging at his tie. Yep, she could already feel this dinner was going to be a disaster. She saw him having trouble with his tie and so she took the opportunity to face him and loosen the tie and jabbed it in her purse. "You don't need to try and impress them. They like you already." She said and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. Heiji confusingly looked at her and held her hand as she ranged the door bell. Her hand felt different—it was smaller than he remembered. The door sung open. "Hi mom!" Kazuha greeted her mother with a hug, letting go of Heiji's hand.

"Hi darling. Hi Heiji. Come in..come in." Kazuha followed her mother into the living room. "Kazuha, you lost some weight." Kazuha nodded. Heiji eyed her and realized that she did lose some weight. Why hadn't he noticed before? "And Heiji! You've been working out, haven't you?"

"yes, ma'am." Heiji answered .

"Mom, where's dad?" Kazuha asked.

"I'm here!" Her dad walked in and gave her a hug. "How's life as a married couple? I hope Heiji's treating you well." He winked at Heiji.

"Heiji's been treating me like a princess." Kazuha answered.

"Good, that's how you should be treated, miss royal pain in the butt." Kazuha laughed with him.

Heiji felt like dying.

"Ok, dinner's ready." Mrs. Toyama called from the kitchen. They all sat around the table and started to dig in. "Oh, before I forget to tell you, I've rearrange dinner with Heiji's parents two weeks from today at their place." Kazuha took the memo in her head. "So…Kazuha, Heiji…have you've been to the doctors lately?" Kazuha looked confused and shook her head.

"Why would we need to go? We're perfectly healthy."

"Well yes, but you should go check and see how far you are. It's been two months already."

"Aiya! Stop pestering them, they'll go when they want to." Mr. Toyama whispered at his wife. Heiji knew exactly what they were talking about.

"What are you talking about? See how far I am? For what?" Kazuha asked sipping her water

"A baby!" Her mother gleefully said. Kazuha nearly choked on her water. Heiji rolled his eyes as his dense wife.

"Ma, I don't think I need to go anytime soon."

"What? Your father and I conceived you the night we were married."

"yea, but ma—"

"I want to have grandkids before I go, honey." Mrs. Toyama said.

"We're trying." Kazuha said. She wasn't lying either.

"fine, I guess I can wait a few more months before I get an answer." They stayed until almost midnight just laughing and talking and slight drinking. Mr. Toyama refused to let either of them drive home because they had been drinking. Heiji wasn't drunk but he knew better to drink and drive. And besides, Kazuha had fallen asleep on his shoulders when they were watching a movie and talking.

"you kids should get some sleep." Heiji nodded. Mr. Toyama turned off the tv and Heiji carried Kazuha into her old bed. She definitely had lost some weight. She was practically all bones, he realized.

"Good night, Mr. Toyama." Heiji said and headed upstairs. The lights dimmed behind him.

"Heiji?" Kazuha groaned.

"Go back to sleep." Heiji set her down on the bed and Kazuha started to take off her cardigan. He too took off his socks and glanced at her taking off her dress. "Kazuha! What are you doing?" Heiji asked pulling her dress back on her.

"I'm hot." She mumbled. She took off the dress and got into bed. Heiji outlined her body in the dark. She wasn't naked. She had a white tank top covering her stomach and gray boyshorts on. It was hard to resist touching her. He suddenly got all hot and aroused and unbutton his shirt and threw it on the floor next to her pile. He couldn't resist anymore. He took off his own tank and threw it on the floor, leaving his top half naked. He straddled her and caved in on her panting harder and harder as he kissed and sucked on her neck and jaw line. "Heiji, go away." She murmured pushing him away.

He couldn't believe it. Usually when a girls gets drunk she always wants to have sex. Kazuha was another story. He dove on her again but received the same response. His excitement deflated. He fell asleep hugging her.

She woke up with a burning headache. And Heiji's arm securely wrapped around her body. She glanced at the clock. She immediately jumped out of bed. "Heiji, wake up we're late for work."

"It's the weekend, Kazuha. We don't work today." Heiji said tiredly. Kazuha sat on the bed and let out a relieved sigh. Just then did she notice that she had taken her dress off leaving her in her undergarments and a tank top. She looked at Heiji sleeping without his shirt on. Thoughts ran through her head. She needed a cold shower. She headed towards her shower. "Where are you going? Come back to bed." Kazuha's eyes widen in what he had said but refused the offer.

"I'm going to go shower and help mom with breakfast." She said without looking at him. She didn't want him to see the longing in her eyes to get into bed with him and do more than just sleep and cuddle.

"Heiji, wake up." She bent over him shaking him as she returned from her shower. He could see her cleavage as clear as night and day. Water droplets ran long her skin down to the valley between her breasts. He couldn't help but stare. "Come on, go shower. You smell like alcohol. Breakfast will be ready by the time you get done showering." She left and he showered. "Morning ma." She said coming down the stairs.

"Morning sweetie. How'd you sleep?"

"It was peaceful."

"Where's Heiji."

"he's showering. He smelled like beer."

"Honey, did you smell yourself? You drank more than he did." Kazuha grew red. "Well if he's showering then bring him these." Mrs. Toyama grabbed some clothes from a closet. "These are your fathers I bought for him but it was too small. Maybe it'll fit Heiji. Tell my son in law to come down and eat too, breakfast is ready." Kazuha obeyed and entered her room only interrupting him walking out of her bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and his abs glowing.

"Breakfast is ready." She said uneasily. "And these are for you. My mom bought them for my dad but it didn't fit." She said and continued to stare at his body.

"Ok. Thanks." He figured that she'd leave but she didn't. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Kazuha quickly shook her head and exited the room.

Breakfast was served and done. The ride back was almost as bad as the ride there. The rings of his cell phone interrupted her thoughts and she heard him answer the phone. "Hello?" He answered. "Really? You don't say. Hm…do I really have a choice? I'll be there in a few short hours." He hung up his phone.

"what was that about?" Kazuha asked.

"I have a case that needs my help." He said unwillingly.

"Is there something else wrong?"

"And it's in Tokyo. The men at the office said that Kudo wants some help on a case. We can take this opportunity to go visit them. Besides, it's a holiday. Can't you call in? This is very important that you…stay with me." Kazuha oddly nodded. He never asked her to come with him on a case before.

"Ok. I'll pack our things as soon as we get home."

As soon as they reached the Kudo's, Shinichi and Heiji were out the door. They told the girls to not open the door to ANYONE. "Wait, I thought you wanted me to be on the case." Kazuha said to Heiji. Heiji chuckled.

"No, I just wanted you to come here. Not on the case." Just when they were about to leave Heiji turned around and stared at Kazuha. She looked at him confused and finally asked, "Heiji, is there something wrong?" Heiji quickly shook his head and left behind Kudo.

"What was that about?" Ran asked.

"He didn't say anything." Kazuha shrugged. They spend the rest of the night talking and soon they drifted off waiting for their husbands. When they woke up, there was no sign of them in the morning. They both been trying to call the boys but got no answer. About the second day into the case, they got a call from Shinichi. He said that they were fine and don't worry about them. He and Heiji will be back within a day or two. About four in the morning the third day after the phone call, the girls woke up to find their husbands with scars.

"Shinichi! Hattori-kun? What happened to you guys?" Ran ran over to them, specifically checking Shinichi to see if he'd broken any bones. They'd definitely have been to a hospital. There were wraps around Shinichi's head and a cast on his left arm.

"We're fine, Ran." Shinichi said taking her hand down from his face.

"Ahou! How many times have I told you to be careful?" Kazuha yelled at Heiji the minute he walked in with a shiner. Heiji rolled his eyes. Ran and Shinichi left them alone in the living room, not wanting to be in their 'love quarrels.'

"If I wasn't careful then I would have been dead, Ahou."

"you're wounds shows that you haven't been careful enough."

"it is impossible that a we go on a case and not get injured, Kazuha."

"I've seen it done plenty of times before!"

"Thanks for leaving me behind, fellas." A voice trotted in. Kazuha's eyes widen in what she saw.

"Kunisue-san?" she walked over to her colleague. "What are you doing here? And what happened to you?" He was in the same bandages that Heiji and Shinichi were covered in. Heiji noticed that her voice had softened and Teruaki seemed to enjoy it. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She said ignoring Heiji and pushed Teruaki into the bathroom. "I'll give you a pair of Heiji's clothing. Just go shower."

"Thank you, Kazuha. You're a really good friend." Teruaki gave her a warming smile and she returned the feeling with a smile of her own. Heiji watched them from afar, burning holes in the back of Teruaki's head. When Teruaki came out, she told him that she will be in the bathroom with a first aid kit. He quickly changed and was back in the bathroom with her.

"So what happened? Why are you in Tokyo?" Kazuha asked applying ointment on his bruises and re-wrapping the bandages with a new one.

"Um…There was a case that I was interested in, so..i came here."

"A case? But Kunisue-san, you're not a detective."

"No, but we do work with the law." Kazuha nodded in agreement.

"Still, why did _this_ case, gain your attention?" Teruaki looked directly into her eyes.

"Hattori didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she said with a confused smile.

"I was a suspect in this particular case." It took a while before Kazuha found her voice.

"What? Why would anyone think that?"

"They found a partial fingerprint and droplets of blood at the crime scene and it was a close match to mine."

"So you…"

"No, I was never there. It was my cousin. I knew because he dropped a cigar. The kind I know that he'd only smoke." Kazuha smiled and told him that it was all worked out now and that he didn't have to worry anymore. She bid him good night and they left.

Kazuha walked into the bathroom finding Heiji half naked. "Heiji, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Heiji said with an attempt to wrap his back in bandages. She immediately felt guilty. She lightly touched the long, deep, scar wound on his back between his shoulder blades that dragged to his right side.

"I'm sorry I left you." She apologized.

"Hm.." he scoffed. She walked up behind him and took the bandages away from him and firmly taped up his back before wrapping his torso.

"Lift up your arms." She ordered softly. He did what she told him to and she fixed him up like new. She was finishing up cleaning a deep blue-purple bruise on the corner of his mouth. "What happened?" she asked. "What was Kunisue-san doing here?"

"You don't want him here?" Heiji raised an eye brow.

"I'm just wonding what he was doing here. He could have gone to the police and they would have taken care of him, instead, he came all the way here."

"I think he came for you." Heiji said standing up.

"What? Why me?"

"We found a piece of paper with your name and phone number on it. It belonged to Kunisue. His cousin must have taken it from him somehow."

"Why me?" she asked again.

"Kunisue had a photos of you and him plastered all over his place. His cousin must have thought you were someone special to him." Heiji said clenching his teeth. Kazuha blushed.

"Yea, I know. He confessed to me when we were graduating from high school."

"And you never told me?"

"I didn't see why it mattered-you already knew. And we're just friends—like we've always been. "

"Kazuha! He's in love with you! He's in love with my _wife_!" He tried to keep his temper down. "How am I supposed to look at him and try not to think that you're not going to run off with him?" Kazuha's eyes were deadly.

"Well then, you'll just have to trust me don't you?" She asked sadly and walked off. Heiji groaned and mentally kicked himself. He shortly followed her into the guest bedroom.

He woke up finding Kazuha packing up her things. "What are you doing?" He asked even thought he had a pretty good idea of what she was doing. She gave him a long, scared look.

"I'm packing. We're going back home." She said quickly. He was relieved to not hear that only she was going back. "Heiji…I've been wondering…" She opened her mouth as if hesitant to say something but closed it up again. Kazuha bit her lip to keep her from crying.

"What's wrong?" Heiji asked. Kazuha blinked the oncoming tears away.

"Nothing. Hurry and get up, breakfast is ready." She closed the door on him before he could say anything else. He came down only to find the Kudos and Kazuha, no Kunisue.

"Where's Kunisue?" Heiji asked.

"Kazuha-chan said that you two were going to stay a little longer and he would have wanted to stay too but he said that he had some stuff back at Osaka to do, so he left." Shinichi said. Kazuha took a seat across from Ran who was darting looks at Kazuha and Heiji. Half way through breakfast, Ran asked Kazuha,

"Ne, Kazuha-chan, don't take this the wrong way but…you told me yesterday that you were going back home today." Kazuha avoided the six eyes staring at her. "How come you told Kunisue-san that you weren't going to leave for another few days?"

"The words just fell out. Excuse me. Would you mind if I left the table? I still have some more things to pack." She didn't wait for an answer before getting up and headed back to their room. She paced back and forth in the guest room trying to tidy things up. There was a knock on the door. She sighed and let out a cracked voice, "Come in." There was a small smile on his face. "Kudo-kun?"

"you told Kunisue-san that you and Hattori weren't going to leave today because you didn't want him as the third wheel…am I right?" Shinichi said. Kazuha hid her face in the palms of her hand and let out a shaky sigh. Without saying anything, she nodded.

"Do you think Heiji knows what's why I said it?" she asked him back.

"he knows….and he's thankful."

"the only thing he's thankful for are dead people and weird cases," Shinichi gave her a confused glanced. "No offense." She added looking at his offended face. Shinichi chuckled.

"Kazuha-chan. I don't know you well, but I'm going to take a guess. Your marriage with Heiji wasn't how you wanted it, right?" Kazuha looked at him in bewilderment and finally nodded.

"Let me tell you something, When Ran and I got married, we had our bad start too, but we got over it."

"How long before you realized you had a 'normal' marriage?" Shinichi bit his tounge for a while.

"A month."

"That's the problem. It's been two months already. Almost three." She took a deep breath. "when he asked me to marry him…I swear—all I saw in his eyes were pity because of what happened to my father, but I pushed that thought away and forced myself to accept his proposal as a way of him saying that he did loved me. And I was only kidding myself—even if everyone else was telling me that he did love me."

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?" Shinichi asked. Kazuha shook her head.

"I don't know." She said.

"Yes, you do." Shinichi sternly said. "You don't want to hear him possibly say that he only married you because he felt sad for you." Kazuha burst into tears.

"This morning…I was going to ask him if he would consider a divorce." Shinichi's mouth dropped.

"Why? You love him."

"I do." She nodded with a faint smile. "But my love for him is a one way road—that only I could love him, and he could never love me." Immediately, Shinichi closed the space between them and hugged her. He let her cry on his shoulders.

"I wouldn't give up, if I were you." Shinichi said before leaving the room. Kazuha just smiled at him.

…

"What did you and Kudo talk about?" Kazuha had her head leaned against the train's window and staring outside with her mind obliously on something else because she didn't answer. "Kazuha?" Heiji nudged her.

"What?"

"What did you and Kudo talk about?" he repeated.

"Oh nothing…just the case." Heiji's brow burrowed.

"Since when are you interested in cases?"

"Since I realized I was involved." She said.

"Oh." He said quietly. He stared at her for a while longer then opened his mouth again.

"Kazuha, are you ok?"

"Yea…I just didn't get a good night sleep yesterday." She shrugged his arm on her shoulder off and leaned towards the window again. She pretended to sleep the rest of the way through.

When they reached their house, Heiji tiredly dropped the bags on the floor causing a thud. "Geez, would you be gentler?" Kazuha annoyingly said.

"Ok, I give up. Tell me what's wrong." Heiji said as he watched her grab a glass of water.

"You're a detective, why don't you figure it out." Kazuha said in a soft, agitated voice.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Heiji challenged her hearing the whisper.

"Exactly what I said." She immediately bit her tongue after saying that. She turned around and headed to the guest room. But before she entered, he grabbed a hold of her elbow—surprisingly hard.

"You think that because I'm a detective, I should know everything?"

"That's always been the way you've acted, Heiji. Especially since high school, always bragging about how you knew everything! This shouldn't be any news for you." Heiji let her elbow go and relieved a sigh.

"We're adults now, Kazuha. And we should handle this situation like one, not like some adolescence."

"And how would you think we would handle this conversation? Did you want us to sit down over dinner and talk about it? Or in bed?" She mocked.

"Is this what it's about? You're getting angry at me because of the way I don't treat you in bed?"

"No! It's exactly the opposite. It's about how you never treat me as a wife. In your eyes, I've always been that teenage girl to you, haven't i? I've always been your follower, your best friend. Never the wife!"

"Fine, I admit that I still see you as that annoying girl I grew up with, and I think to myself if this marriage was a mistake." Kazuha darted her eyes away from him and bawling her eyes out when she heard the words. "I would think 'where I would be if I didn't have you in my life now, like how I had you in my life before'. Then I realize what an ahou I was to even ask that question." he closed the space between them. "You are more than just a follower, or a best friend, or even a wife. You are a part of me that I can't even explain." He rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "God, I don't know what I'd do without you." She locked her eyes with his and he wondered if his brain was just imagining a smile. "Will you stop crying now? You look like an old lady like that." He joked. Kazuha laughed with playfully hit him. He held onto her hand and gazed into her deep green eyes. She finally pulled her hand away and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I love you, 'Zuha." She hugged him even tighter feeling his heart race.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

That night, they slept holding each other.

And everything after that.


End file.
